Sasuke's Lament
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: After the Land of Waves, Kakashi checks up on his student. A secret is revealed about both men that no one knows.


_Sasuke's Lament_

It had been three days since the battle with Zabuza and Haku ended. Hatake Kakashi was still wary of the world around him even though he and his students had returned safely to their home village. _Naruto and Sakura are fine, bickering as usual, _Kakashi thought as he stood in front of the Memorial Stone. It had rained again, causing a gray sheen to appear on the last resting place of Konohagakure's fallen heroes. _Sasuke… _Kakashi's other student had not forgotten the battles he witnessed days ago, unlike his teammates. He remained aloof and arrogant as usual, but his silence had a more sadness to it than irritation. Kakashi also observed that there was something that was different in his eyes. _Why are you grieving now, Sasuke? _The wind that blew through Kakashi's silver hair was the only answer. _It's been five years since that day. I've never seen that look in your eyes._

Now Kakashi was walking through the barren remains of the Uchiha Compound. It had once been busy with life, shinobi and kunoichi gifted with the Sharingan going on missions and adding to Konohagakure's reputation of being the strongest of the Five Great Countries. That had been five years ago, and now Kakashi was staring at another scene. The houses that the Uchiha clan had kept remarkably clean were vacant. _He keeps them clean, as if they would come home every moment, _Kakashi thought as he stared at the swept porches and dust-free windows in his path. The blood and bodies that had swallowed the streets were gone. Instead the street was clean, as if the massacre had never taken place. Kakashi remembered searching for his teammate in this place years ago. Self-consciously, Kakashi fingered his thirteen-year old scar on his eye. _Obito… _His clumsy but wise teammate, who had taught him about friendship and sacrifice, was with his clan mates now, thirteen years after his death. Memories suddenly overwhelmed Kakashi as he stood in front of the house he had entered so many times. Hesitantly, he opened the door and removed his shoes, hearing her voice in his head. _Mikoto…_

Suddenly Kakashi heard a sound he hadn't heard in thirteen years. It was the sweet and lonely sound of music. The twenty-six year old man closed his eyes in a surfacing memory. Mikoto had been the one who had taught him about beauty in the smallest of things, and had comforted him about the pain that had followed after the war. He saw her again, smiling, her beautiful bangs reaching her soft cheeks, and heard her laugher in his ears. _Mikoto… _Again, Kakashi heard the sound. It was the sound of a flute, flowing with notes, and Kakashi unconsciously followed. Standing in front of the stream where his family had walked, Sasuke continued to play the music with his fingertips. Kakashi watched in silence as the notes continued to flow through his mind. High and low, the sound continued to reach him, plaguing his constricting heart. With almost an audible gasp, Kakashi saw a small woman where Sasuke had been moments before. Her fingers reached the flute with grace, and a small smile played on her lips, although he could still see her dark and kind eyes. Kakashi's heartbeat thumped against his chest, making him wonder if this vision was real. Then, she was gone. Sasuke's fingers became motionless and the peace that had appeared on his face – so much like his mother's – had disappeared. _He suspected I was here. As expected of Mikoto's son._

"I didn't know you could play the flute, Sasuke." Kakashi forced his voice to be nonchalant as he stared at the back of his student.

"My mother taught me when I was two." Sasuke's voice was oddly calm and tranquil; only Kakashi noticed the hate and sadness hidden deep within, but now those feelings were gone. "She taught me how to play, and…I liked it." A small smile – eerily like Mikoto's – shadowed on the boy's face. "I stopped playing after I joined the Academy, because my father considered flute playing a feminine interest." Kakashi was silent as Sasuke mentioned his father. Kakashi had heard his own father praise Fugaku multiple times for his talent in leadership and ninjustu. However, he did not have the warmth or grace Mikoto had. He had been a stern man, traditional and short-fused. _You are more like your mother than your father, Sasuke, unlike most of us. _"No one knows. I stopped playing until the days after that day. It…almost felt as if my mother was beside me again." Sasuke fingered the wooden flute. "It's her birthday today. I wouldn't expect you to understand, Kakashi."

Kakashi stood by his student, looking past the stream where Mikoto would often sit. "I do, Sasuke." _More than you ever know.. "Kakashi! The entire Uchiha clan has been annihilated!" Mikoto.. _"Your mother taught me that song too." Seeing his student's confusion his eyes, Kakashi smiled. _We're not so different, are we, Sasuke?_

"I expect you to come as your normal arrogant and brooding self tomorrow." With a puff of smoke, Kakashi vanished, but not before he heard the sound of the flute playing.

_Your mother was the only woman you and I ever loved, Sasuke. I understand…exactly why you weep deep inside as I do._


End file.
